Letters to the Dark Lord
by Loyal untill the end
Summary: Summary: As regulus black completes the task he chose for solely himself to complete he thinks back on the letters he left for lord voldemort to find. Not slash. Full summary inside. slightly AU. One-shot.


**Letters to the dark lord **

**Okay so this is basically a one-shot I have written based on a series of texts I sent my friend when walking home. Please do not flame I can take constructive criticism but if you are going to be downright mean please just don't bother reviewing. **

**Summary: As regulus black completes the task he chose for solely himself to complete he thinks back on the letters he left for lord voldemort to find. And yes I said letters you see not only did R.A.B leave the infamous note inside a fake slytherines locket he also sent a letter to the dark lord himself.**

**Any ways here's the one-shot please review**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this one shot I am merely borrowing them. Any text in **_**this font**_** is taken straight from the books and is solely J.K Rowling's.**

I realized now that I would die in this task. I didn't mind survive it would lead to my early demise but I had to stop him, Tom marvlo riddle or lord voldemort as he went by know a days was a monster, he had split his soul into pieces creating more and more links to this earth in the hope he would become immortal . I had to stop him that man could not be immortal it would mean the end of the world as many people know it. lead to a world full of conformity and strict guidelines a world where you couldn't be yourself you had to be who he said, a pureblood wizard or witch with the belief that anyone with non wizard blood in them no matter how small was filth and unworthy, Tom had of course over looked the fact that by his own guide lines he should be treated as filth.

I had of course first thought that this was for the best following Tom and his death eaters ,creating a new 'better' world how very wrong I was ,it sickens me know what I've done I can of course not take it back despite my greatest wishes. As you may be able to see I was unable to completely stop this or let it carry on like nothing was wrong so I had to do something and that something meant trying to destroy one of those damn horcruxes, it would surely help in some form or other. As I set out to the cave, I believed he was hiding one in, kreacher closely by my side many doubts set in to my head was all this really worth it? Would it make a difference? How many more were there out there? Had he realized id betrayed him? Were there death eaters after me? I was an unknown traitor amongst the ranks I was not a spy for the light I just merely realized I should do something and so I did…..

We cleared the defenses. Kreacher, I forced to feed me the potion every drop. I had to do it if not it would all be a waste. There was no other way it had to be done. When the last mouthful came I begged I couldn't help it the pain was excruciating then I thought once this was done it would be over. While all traces of me would be gone exept for a random few possessions my name on the black famiy tree and the two letters I left for tom one inside the fake locket the other on the way to him by owl. Inside the locket the message was short and sweet :

_**To the Dark Lord,**_

_**I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more."**_

_**R.A.B **_

It was to be concealed until someone saw fit to try and take the horcrux ,hopefully so as to use it so it wouldn't be a waste of their time in defeating other ones. My other letter however was meant completely and utterly to belittle the man who called himself a dark lord and pure blood when yes he might have been dark but was most certainly not a lord or a pureblood. It went much like this

_Dear Tom _

_I am writing much to inform you of my demise. You must see I found out your 'little' secrets and well I must say one thing ,YOU LIED .you are no pureblood your farther after all was a Muggle and had no magic what so ever while your ideals where very appealing at first I find your methods lacking and you must work on your consideration levels. _

_For one thing I believe we would be widely more efficient in the tasks you set us if rather than torturing us you gave us cookies (preferably chocolate chip)and realistically I wonder how you expect us to work well and formulate evil schemes in such dingy rooms maybe if you brighten up the wall colors to a white or a lighter shade of green ,also why not try using light bulbs their a Muggle invention for providing light and are very efficient at their task they run on something called electricity whatever that is but are quote marvelous, they provide more light than candles and don't have to be replaced every week only about every 5-6 months which is a rather long time ,considering._

_ I believe light bulbs may brighten up the place, oh I believe I overlooked something there for it appears you are taking dark side literally and want to in the sense of the word be in the dark so you should probably ignore the light bulb suggestion. well nether the less it was lovely conversing I n this letter ,though I must say serving you has been rather a drag so I am afraid to say I shall no longer be doing that._

_R.A. Black._

**Thank you for reading please could you reveiw.**


End file.
